wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hyperion (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)
|-|Biography= Current Outlook: Aggressive. Hyperion is a character created by XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. Coding by XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. //Appearance// Notes By Professor Zephyr This subject is particularly smart and observant. Capable of speech from a young age. * Scales are a blanched pink, with the underscales being a light gray. Stunning emerald green eyes, one of the only things hinting to his RainWing DNA. * Prehensile tail. Uses this tail to hang upside-down from the branches and ropes of his enclosure. * Large ruff. Has two pairs of ruffs, in fact. Can change the color of them, but prefers them to be stormy gray. No idea why, this may be a portrayal of his thoughts or moods. One ruff acts like the crest on his head, while another ruff are on the sides of his face. * Extremely large wings. His flying capabilities are exceptional. His arms and hands are connected to the wing membrane, his fingers connecting the membranes together. Like a bat.. * Fangs. Very interestingly, his fangs inject venom instead of spraying venom like RainWing ones. //DNA Composition// # 75% Bat. Observed in his nocturnal tendencies, bat-like behaviours, echolocation abilties and wings structured like a bat's. # 20% RainWing. Although the subject claims to be part of the RainWing tribe, his RainWing side is only observed in his prehensile tail, color-changing ruff and emerald green eyes. # 5% Black Mamba. Observed in his fangs that inject venom, not spray, and the venom being alike to a Black Mamba's; a fast and especially deadly Neurotoxins, but when extracted and used right, a better 'painkiller' than Morphine. //Behavioral Traits// Notes by Professor Zephyr * Aggression: Extremely aggressive. Do not approach it without protective gear. Kills anyone on sight using bite/venom. * Power-Hungry: Is hungry for power and does anything in his power to achieve even more power. * Laziness:' ''RainWing side makes him sleep excessively during the day; the only period he is vulnerable. He sleeps so deeply he feels like he is in a coma during the day. * 'Anger:' He experiences anger whenever he fails to kill a said target, or face those who are more powerful than him/defy him. * 'Happiness': Experiences happiness and feels alive whenever he makes a fine kill. * '''Precision and Accuracy: Has obsessive needs to have 'perfect accuracy' whenever striking, always preferring to strike the neck of his stimulus toys. * Patience': ''Seems to be eternally patient in making his kills. Waits forever for the perfect time to strike. //Reactions to Stimuli// Stuffed Dragon Dummies: Subject's brain... is very stimulated when these are introduced. The Subject hangs from the ceiling upside down, often observing in patience for hours a night, but always, by the next morning, we find the dummy's neck torn out at the spot of a real dragon's artery, the subject obsessively chewing the stuffing pouring out, its black venom seeping into the white material. Prey Dummies, Like Mice and Fish Toys: Subject enjoys making peculiar clicking noises, observed by our scientists through sonic machines to be echolocation. Subject, after making five or more clicking noises, will swoop down and use its rough padded feet and strong talons to grab the toy and puncture the area where its heart may have been. Ropes, Branches, Other Hanging Stimuli: Subject likes perching and hanging from the ropes by clamping talons and then hanging upside down, still as a stalactite and often sleeping in this position through the day. Conclusion: Mainly '''positive', enjoys his time here. '''(He would be proven wrong....-From: ???) |-|History and Relationships= Hyperion's History is Collected from Zephyr's Journal Entries and His Own Information. '''Journal Entry 1-Hyperion's Creation * A new Subject has been created. Implanted with Bat, RainWing and Snake DNA, we are schooling him to become a perfect killing machine. * Reasons being we think RainWings are posing too much of a threat to us scientists. We need one to kill them off. * This subject is particularly curious... he rambles about killing and even practices it. Behavioral Traits are noted above. Journal Entry 2-Hyperion's Life (As of writing this) * Content with his life, has no intent of escaping. Still displaying killer and assassin instincts. Perfect. Journey Entry 3-Hyperion ESCAPES. * Hyperion escapes, and kills all scientists in his proximity by a clean bite to the neck using venom. Magnificent, my creation, isn't it? He escapes, he escapes by smashing a window with his powerful hind leg talons, and flies away into the night, his ruff a bright orange with the satisfaction of finally killing his captors. Right Now, Hyperion is an assassin, residing in his nest made in the branches of an extremely old banyan tree. The tree is said to be haunted as anyone who approaches is killed, bleeding from their necks, the wound blackened and infected, their mouth foaming. He lives for one purpose: To kill. He has no known relationships. He works with '''''no one. |-|Trivia= * Hyperion's specific bat DNA is Vampire Bat. * Hyperion can speak, but not in many words, or articulate properly, and Hyperion prefers mimicking terrifying screams or tortured screeches to intimidate his enemies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Artificially Created Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Assassin)